When You're Mad
by KNDfreak
Summary: Iruka had the strangest feeling that no matter how many times he yelled at the certain silver haired jounin, the results are always the same. Yaoi.


**A/n: Ah, the things I come up with because of music :D I promise I'll try to finish My Best Friend's Hot, but for right now, another oneshot ficcy thing with my fav couple; Kakashi and Iruka! :)**

Iruka didn't know why, but he had the strangest feeling that whenever he gets angry at a certain silver haired Jounin, none of his lectures ever got through to him.

But hey, this is just a wild guess. Can't you tell?

Anyways, Iruka tried to squash the feeling down, I mean, after all, even the great _Hatake Kakashi _learns his lessons, right?

* * *

><p>Kakashi had blanked out the moment Iruka started yelling at him. Instead, he was focusing on how beautiful said chuunin looked when he was angry. That pose, that beautiful tanned face, and of course, Kakashi's favorite, hands on hips.<p>

Was there nothing about Iruka that wasn't sexy?

From the first time he had stood up to him, Iruka had allured Kakashi in ways that the chocolate brown haired male haven't known. From the top of his head to his as- I mean, his toes, Iruka was really a work of art. A _fine _work of art at that.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you listening to me?" Iruka growled out, eyes narrowing. Kakashi blinked and, even though Iruka couldn't see it, he knew, smiled at him.

"Maa, of course _sensei._" Blood filled his tan cheeks and it took all of Kakashi's will power not to howl like a dog, and fuck him right there and then. Even when the chuunin is tempting at it.

"Just...just leave, Kakashi." Iruka said, sitting back down, and trying not to pout. Kakashi had internally snickered as he turned his back and slender out the door of the mission room.

"See ya around, _sensei._"

Iruka was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>After organizing the mission reports (Is it really possible for you to be a Jounin and NOT know how to write?) late at night, Iruka just wanted to head home, take a bath, and go to sleep. Fuck the kids' paperwork, he could do that later, but his patience was wearing thin, and it's all because of...<p>

"Yo."

Great. The stupid, ignorant, self-absored, always-want-to-be-right-

"Maa, Iruka-sensei, that hurts my feelings." Kakashi said, pretending to be hurt. Iruka glowered at him.

"Good. Maybe now you can leave me alone!" He shouted, stomping away from the annoying White Fang of the Leaf. Half way down the street, Iruka felt a prick of tingling going down his back and it wasn't until he'd turned around to see what was the problem.

"Quit staring at me!" He shouted, blushing badly. Kakashi had seemed to ignore him, as his eye has yet to meet his face. This made Iruka angry, and just as he was about to shout at him again, Kakashi finally has enough sense to look at him and smile his stupid U-eye smile.

"Did you say something?" Iruka's eye twitched. He felt his anger spiked in ways that could only be describe as _Get The Fuck Out Of Here._

"Kakashi..." He growled in warning. Kakashi didn't seem to take it seriously and waved at him before poofing away somewhere. Iruka sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Why did I have to fall in love with an idiot?"

* * *

><p>When Iruka woked up the next day, he felt sick. I mean, <em>really <em>sick, as he'd knew something bad was going to happen. Iruka groaned and threw his covers over his head, not wanting to get up. _If that bastard Kakashi thinks he's gonna rile me up, he's sadly mistaken. _He thought, internally cracking his knuckles at the thought.

So when Iruka finally did get out of the bed, he was greeted with cold air blowing around him. He shivered, considering he only have boxers on at the moment_. But wait, I closed all the windows last night_... He looked at said window and realized it was open. Blinking, he went up to it and tried to close it, only to slip right on out because, wouldn't you know it, someone had fucking _glued and iced _the windows to the damn wall of his apartment.

Iruka would have screamed, but that wasn't very ninja like.

Just as he started to fall, he'd stopped. He blinked and looked up to see he was being hold by none other than the great White Fang. For some odd reason, he had the feeling that Kakashi had been waiting for this moment.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei, are you okay? Don't you know better than to fall out of open windows? What would Naruto think?" At this, Iruka fumed and gave Kakashi a death glare.

"Put. Me. Down." He said, giving himself praises for keeping his cool. Kakashi shrugged sluggishly, though, Iruka could feel his hands going to places they shouldn't.

"Maa, if you want to walk back up to your floor of your apartment in your boxers, that's fine." He said, causing Iruka to blush as he realize that he was indeed in his boxers.

"And you're gonna carry me? I doubt it." After saying this, Iruka nearly squealed and grabbed onto Kakashi as tightly as possible when he'd leapt onto a tree branch near his window. This made Iruka wonder how Kakashi was able to find it in the first place.

"Here we are, Iruka-sensei, you can let go now." Kakashi said happily. A little too happily for Iruka's taste, but never the less, Iruka thanked him and tried to go back into his room when Kakashi stopped him. Iruka, now annoyed, snapped his glare at him only to freeze at the heavy lidded eye on Kakashi's face.

"Kaka-" That was as far as he got before Kakashi slipped down his mask (Iruka internally squealed and fainted at that) and pulled him closed. He growled almost like a wolf, causing Iruka to shiver.

"You're such a fucking tease, you know that?" He snarled in his ear, making Iruka whimpered and blushed.

"E-excuse me?" He panted out, as heat and lust came together as one and toyed with Iruka's body. Kakashi nipped at his ear before cupping Iruka's face and kissed him. Iruka gasped, and Kakahi slide his tonuge in easily, mapping out Iruka mouth before teasing his tonuge. Iruka moaned and almost dropped into submission before a cat whistle was heard.

"Way to go Kakashi!" Genma shouted, smirking. Next to him, was Iruka's good buddy, Anko, who also had a smirk on her face.

"Looks like Kotestu and Raiduo was wrong about you two. Pay up boys!" She shouted to no one as she ran all the way to mission desk to tell them. Iruka blinked before realizing her words and glared at Genma.

"You made a bet on us!" Genma shrugged.

"It was Kakashi's idea." At this, Iruka turned his glared at his newly, but now dead, lover, who had the gall to smile sheepishly.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry?"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes dear?"

"Run."

When Kakashi had poofed away, Iruka laughed.

Okay, so maybe it was good idea for Kakashi to never learn his lessons.

**End.**

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? Let me know :)**


End file.
